Cómo ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: Edward Cullen, un hombre rebelde, al regresar a su pueblo natal descubre que su antigua mejor amiga y ex novia, Isabella Swan, es madre de un pequeño renacuajo de una año que es una copia exacta de él. Nunca dudo que él era el padre, pero ¿Cómo convertirse en un buen padre de la noche a la mañana sin nadie confiaba en él?


******************************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**

* * *

**Cómo ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento.**

* * *

_Edward Cullen, un hombre rebelde, con complejo de adolescente, sin preocupaciones y sin trabajo; al regresar a su pueblo natal descubre que su antigua mejor amiga y ex novia, Isabella Swan, es madre de un pequeño renacuajo de una año que es una copia exacta de él. _

_Nunca dudo que él era el padre, pero ¿Cómo convertirse en un buen padre de la noche a la mañana sin nadie confiaba en él? Pues bien, el se los demostraría, aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. Obviamente no literal, no podía dejar a su hijo sin padre._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: No eres tú, soy yo. **

—James ¡James!—sacudí el hombro de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Yo voy…yo voy por los pañales querida—Me destornillé de risa al ver como levantaba su cabeza de un tirón de la barra.

— ¡Hombre! Te has quedado dormido sobre la barra —Me reí de él —Incluso tienes un hilito de baba.

James me miro enojado mientras pasaba su brazo por su boca. Ambos tomamos un trago de nuestra cerveza y nos quedamos en silencio.

—Y… ¿Qué cuentas?—James movió sus dedos por la orilla de la barra.

— ¿Enserio? Ya me preguntaste eso tres veces, viejo —Tome un poco de maní y lo metí a mi boca— Cada día eres más jodidamente aburrido.

—Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento…—nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo —Ed, creo que ya no deberíamos vernos —Casi me atragantó con el trago de mi cerveza.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo?—Reí en su cara—Muy bien _Jimmy_, ¿por qué ya no quieres ser mi _novio?_—Me burle de él.

—Baja la voz hombre, no quiero que piensen que somos gays.

—Pues deja de comportarte como uno—le dije —Ahora explícame ¿Qué mierda significa eso de que ya no podemos vernos?

—Bueno, desde que nació Anne, siento que ya no tenemos nada en común, ya no puedo seguir tu ritmo de fiesta, ya no somos lo mismo, ¡Míranos ahora! No podemos ni tener una conversación.

—Bueno _Jimmy, _déjame decirte que tú tampoco eres una buena compañía, cada vez que nos vemos me muestras un álbum completo de fotos de tu niña y por supuesto, también te quedas dormido en la barra —le señale con mi botellín de cerveza.

—No eres tú…soy yo.

—Y una mierda, rubio. Solo di que tu mujer te tiene bien amarrado. Joder, no tienes que darle tantas vueltas al asunto. —Me reí de la situación —Supongo que tendremos que ser amantes de juergas.

—Cállate pendejo —ambos reímos por la ocurrencia y como era costumbre nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

James y yo nos hicimos amigos cuando llegue a Seattle hace casi dos años en busca de nuevos aires, era mi amigo de juergas, de diversión, era quien me cargaba en aquellas inolvidables borracheras y nos habíamos ayudado en algunas peleas por alguna chica.

Pero todo cambio cuando llegó la cigüeña y con ella los pañales, biberones y ropa ridícula de bebé. Su mocosa Anne había nacido hace cinco meses y el rubio se había vuelto una nenita. No paraba de hablar de ella, tenia álbumes completos de fotos en su celular, había cambiado su forma de vestir, solo se tomaba una jodida cerveza las pocas veces que salíamos, incluso en una ocasión me hizo entrar con él a uno de esas tiendas donde venden ropa de enano.

Mire a James quien guardo su celular, lo observe con mis ojos entrecerrados mientras tomaba un trago más de mi cerveza. Su pie se movía insistentemente y miraba el reloj cada dos segundos.

— ¿Te tienes que ir cierto? —le pregunte.

—Bueno… Anne no deja de llorar, Victoria dice que la niña me extraña.

—Ve.

— ¿Qué?

—Enserio, vete. Más cerveza y mujeres para mí.

—Enserio amigo, gracias. —Pensé que James iba a tener mejores modales, ya saben insistir en quedarse un rato más, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Pero él solo me dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue. ¡Cabrón!, además no pago su parte.

Gire el banco en el que me encontraba para ver el resto de las personas que estaban en el bar, no había muchas pues era jueves. A lo lejos vi a una pelirroja quien me sonrió cuando fije mi vista en ella, le di mi sonrisa torcida y ella se volteo nerviosa con sus amigas. Eso siempre funcionaba.

Mientras pasaba mi vista alrededor del bar, no podía dejar de pensar en que me estaba quedando sin amigos. James había sido el primero en caer, pero Félix y Demetri estaban a punto de comprometerse o irse a vivir con su pareja, incluso Riley ya estaba de luna de miel por el _Gran Cañón_ o alguna mierda cursi.

¡Mierda! Tendría que conseguir más amigos o me iba a convertir en el viejo Earl. Mire a mi lado y mire al hombre pidiendo otra botella de cerveza, siempre estaba solo y hablaba consigo mismo.

—Hola guapo.

Y como un milagro divino, escuche una voz sensual que me hizo voltear la mirada, _hoy Edward junior iba a tener fiesta. _

—Hola—pase mí vista por sus largas piernas blancas, por su cintura un tanto estrecha y por sus grandes chicas. Sonreí y mire su cara, por un momento me quede paralizado por su apariencia y no fue porque fuera fea, era una chica realmente guapa, pero que me hizo recordar a alguien de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó coqueta mientras enredaba un mechón cabello en su dedo índice.

Bella Swan, mi ex mejor amiga y mi única ex novia, la única mujer a la que había _a-a-ma…, _la única chica que había sido especial para mí, pero que por cobardía me había alejado de ella. Casi habían pasado dos años desde que la deje llorando en el porche de su casa mientras le decía que me tenía que ir porque me sentía encerrado y necesitaba nuevos aires.

La razón verdadera, es que tenía un chingo de miedo de lo que estaba empezando a sentir, ya saben, esa sensación de mandar todo a la mierda y quedarte solo mirando sus ojos por horas sin importar lo que estuviera pasando a tu alrededor, esa sensación de querer comprar un perro juntos y querer criarlo como si fuera un hijo, esa sensación de que en cada momento decirle te... te a-a…, esa palabra.

—Yo estoy bien linda y creo que tu también.

Mi celular sonó, señalándome que había recibido un mensaje.

—Espera un poco, nena—le guiñe el ojo.

Desbloqueé la pantalla y abrí el mensaje de James quien me mandaba otra imagen de Anne dormida y mientras la miraba y pensaba en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor con mis amigos, me di cuenta que yo también quería eso, no quería quedarme solo, yo solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado. ¡Joder! Creo que estaba empezando a madurar, mami Esme debería de estar muy orgullosa.

—Sabes, me gustaría una cerveza_ —_Ahora su voz me parecía molesta, pero ver su cara me hizo volver a recordar a Bella Swan. La mujer que me hizo querer experimentar todo eso.

Y en ese momento tuve una epifanía. Una ilusión de mi vida en el futuro pasó frente a mis ojos y todos ellos estaban protagonizados por Isabella Swan. Ella era divertida, cariñosa, guapa y sexy, un sueño para cualquier bastardo como yo.

Un carraspeó me llamo la atención.

—Hola ¿me estas ignorando?

—Lo siento Lucy, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi mujer —Me levante de mi asiento y deje unos billetes — ¿Tienes tres dólares que me prestes?

—Pero ni te he dicho mi nombre —golpeo el piso con su zapato de tacón.

—Gracias linda ¿podrías pagarle una ronda a Earl? Siempre lo hago pero el cabrón de James no pago su parte. ¡Peter! La chica pagara lo que falta. —Del otro lado de la barra, Peter asintió y levanto su dedo pulgar.

—Pero…

—Nos vemos.

Salí del bar con dirección a mi motocicleta. Sentía una electricidad reconfortante por todo el cuerpo. Me sentía como en esas películas en las que el protagonista bailaba en la calle y giraba alrededor de un faro. Diablos, nunca debí de ver esas películas con mi hermana Alice. Decidí alejar esos pensamientos bailarines y me subí a la motocicleta con dirección a mi departamento.

...

Me volví a despertar por tercera vez en la noche y revise el reloj. Mierda, todavía son las dos de la mañana. Suspire frustrado y volví a cerrar los ojos.

…

¡Joder! Me senté en la cama de un tirón, seque mi frente y pensé en el vivido sueño que había tenido con Bella Swan. Ahora tenía un problema entre las piernas, así que me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para arreglarlo.

Cuando regrese a la cama, antes de cerrar los ojos revise la hora en el reloj, tres cuarenta. ¡Es que acaso el tiempo se burlaba de mi!

…

_Cierra los putos ojos Edward_. El tiempo no pasara más rápido si sigues viendo el reloj y dando vuelta en la cama. Bien, iba a esperar a las cinco de la mañana para poder ir a Forks, no era ni muy temprano, ni muy tarde. Solo faltaba una hora. Podría dormir un rato.

…

— ¡Joder! Que alguien apague la puta alarma—dije contra la almohada, deje que esta continuara sonando mientras que me volvía a acomodar entre las calientes sabanas. La alarma dejo de sonar después de unos segundos, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar de nuevo y yo a caer al mundo de los sueños, cuando la puta alarma volvió a sonar.

Medio dormido extendí mi mano para apagar el molesto sonido. Volví a acomodarme sobre las sabanas para seguir soñando con Bella.

_Mierda_. Me levante de la cama de un salto y a empecé a buscar un par de jeans y una camisa de la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo. Después de oler unas cuantas camisas, me decidí por una ramera blanca con cuello en _V_ y me puse mi chamarra de cuero negro.

Tome una mochila y metí algunas cosas dentro para poder llevarlas para el pueblo. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del complejo de departamentos y me subí a mi motocicleta.

_Muy bien Edward Cullen, de vuelta al lugar al que prometiste no volver en mucho tiempo._

…

Baje de la motocicleta y respire el aire húmedo de Forks. Después de casi tres horas sentado mi hermoso trasero dolía. Colgué la mochila en mis hombros y me dirigí a la que era mi antigua casa. Mis manos sudaban, hacia casi un año que no miraba a mis padres y no sabía nada de ellos.

Subí los tres escalones que me separaban de la puerta -tal como si estuviera rozado- y cuando estuve frente a esta toque el timbre. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando se escucho los pasos de alguien y el seguro siendo removido.

—Oh dios.

—Bueno, esperaba una bienvenida más calurosa, mamá —le sonreí a la mujer que estaba en la puerta con sus manos tapando su boca.

— ¡Oh Edward, cariño! Estas aquí— Esme salió de su asombro y me abrazo —Mi amor, cada día estas más grande y guapo —Me agarro por las mejillas y luego las beso.

—Mamá, ya estoy un poco grande para eso —me avergonzaba que me tratara como un bebé, cuando hace mucho que había dejado de serlo.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, aunque tengas a tus propios bebés, siempre serás el mío. Pero entra, tienes suerte de que toda la familia este aquí.

Prácticamente me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia dentro de la casa, hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban mis hermanos, sus parejas y mi padre.

— ¡Miren quien está aquí!—mamá grito y prácticamente me aventó a los leones, literal. Todos se abalanzaron frente a mi llenos de preguntas que no entendía e insultos, aunque esos últimos fueron por parte de Alice.

—Tu grandísimo idiota ¿por qué no te dignaste en tan siquiera llamar una vez?

—Edward, hijo. Me alegra que hayas regresado a casa.

—Regreso el retoño a la familia.

—Hola a todos, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar —Me aparte de todos y me tire en uno de los sillones blancos de la sala. Todos volvieron a rodearme y seguir preguntándome cosas como si no hubiera dicho nada —Silencio, joder, que me está doliendo la cabeza—me tome las sienes.

—Silencio, mi bebé acaba de llegar y lo están molestando —Esme se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, hizo que recargara mi cabeza en sus pechos como si fuera un niño, _iugh_.

Tenía que admitirlo, era el niño preferido de mamá y aunque en algunas ocasiones era molesto, me seguía encantando.

—Y bien, Edward, ¿esta vez cuando tiempo te quedaras? —Alice se sentó cruzando sus piernas, su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Siento mucho romper tus ilusiones querida hermana, pero esa vez he regresado para quedarme.

—El hijo prodigio ha regresado a su hogar. Bienvenido hermano—Emmett me levanto de un tirón del sofá y me abrazo tan fuerte que sentía que me iba a sacar los pulmones.

—Emmett, gracias por tu abrazo pero no puedo respirar —con una sonrisa tímida, Emmett me dejo de nuevo en el piso.

— ¿Saben algo de Bella? —pregunte directo al grano. La sonrisa malvada que me dio Alice me dio miedo.

—Oh… ella está muy bien. Creo que excelente —le fruncí el ceño — ¿Estas interesado en ella?

—Algo así.

— ¡¿Sí o no, Cullen?!—Me grito, todos la miramos como una lunática—Lo siento —se sonrojo. Decidí ignorar su pregunta

— ¿Saben si está viendo a alguien?

—Pues según sé, está muy enamorada.

— ¿Enamorada?

—Así es…

—Alice—la reprendió Esme.

— ¿Qué? Saben que es verdad, Bella está enamorada de de…Bobby. Ella ha dicho que es la luz de sus ojos —La risa atronadora de Emmett sonó por todo el salón. Lo mire sin entender.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Es un perro?

—Por supuesto que no, tonto.

—Pues no importa—Me levante de mi lugar dispuesto a ir a buscar a Bella—Estoy seguro que en cuanto vea toda mi belleza, se olvidara de ese _Bobby_—imite la voz de Alice.

—Pues creo que no será tan fácil, Ed, suerte —se escucharon las risitas de Jasper y Rosalie.

—Ya veremos familia, no me esperen despiertos.

Salí de la casa de mis padres sin esperar una respuesta a cambio. Me monte en la motocicleta y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad. No tenía idea si Bella seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar que siempre o se había cambiado de lugar, no sabía si seguía viviendo en Forks. Como si fuera una señal divina un mensaje llego a mi teléfono celular, era un mensaje de Emmett mandándome la dirección de Bella. Sonreí para mis adentros y volví a prender la motocicleta para dirigirme a la dirección correcta.

Sabía que debía de haber considerado la posibilidad de que Bella incluso estuviera casada, pero bueno, eso sería un pequeño inconveniente que se podía resolver fácilmente. Además qué clase de nombre era Bobby, tal vez era algún niño rico snob que no saben ni usar una sartén, aunque claro, ese no era el mejor ejemplo porque yo tampoco lo sabía hacer.

Estaba seguro que pronto volveríamos a ser Edward y Bella y podríamos retomar lo que teníamos en donde lo dejamos.

Gire en la siguiente calle y baje la velocidad para poder buscar la casa en donde vivía Bella. Me estacione en su césped, el cual esperaba que no se molestara, y me bajé de la motocicleta. ¿Se suponía que debía traer algo? ¿Flores, chocolate?

Camine a través del pasillo empedrado elegantemente, podía ser una linda casa para que podamos vivir juntos, era una casa de dos pisos, tenía un gran árbol enseguida y muchas flores bajo las ventanas del piso inferior. Mientras me acercaba pude escuchar el llanto de un bebé, pensé que tal vez era de alguna casa vecina, pero mientras estaba más cerca de la casa, el llanto se hacía más insistente.

Me pare frente a la puerta de Bella, pero antes de tocarla me seque mis sudorosas manos en mis jeans. Levante mi mano lentamente y después de contar hasta cinco toque la puerta tres veces, espere un poco pero nadie atendió, levante la mano para volver a tocar, cuando los llantos de un niño incrementaron, la perilla de la puerta se movió y exactamente dos segundos después,- debía de dejar de contar el tiempo cuando estaba nervioso-la puerta se abrió.

Frente a mi apareció una mujer castaña y bajita, con el cabello agarrado en un moño alto, con lentes de pasta dura, con una pijama puesto, yo sabía quién era. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que apoyado en su cadera estuviera un bebé con los ojos rojos y la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos que me recordaba a alguien de alguna parte. Ambos nos quedamos viendo hasta que el mocoso volvió a llorar llamando la atención de su madre. En ese momento mi cerebro hizo clic.

—Mierda—¿en qué momento se volvió femenina? pensé que había hablado en voz alta, cuando la puerta de Isabella se cerró en mis narices.

¡Ese niño, era una puta copia de mí! Mierda, casi podía asegurar que era mi yo del pasado, incluido los mocos que salían en todas las putas fotos de mierda del álbum, no por algo toda mi infancia me llamaron _el niño mocos. _

Tenía que tranquilizarme, ese podía ser cualquier niño. Además dicen que todos tenemos un gemelo en alguna parte del mundo, tal vez era mi gemelo.

Volví a tocar la puerta para poder conseguir una respuesta de Isabella, pero nadie respondió.  
Sabía que no había escapado porque nadie había salido de la casa y además se seguían escuchando los llantos del niño dentro.

Bella era una cabezota, así que nunca me abriría hasta que tuviéramos ochenta años, por lo que decidí rodear la casa y entrar por la puerta de la cocina que casi siempre estaba abierta. Abrí la verja con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entre a su patio. Tal como lo presentía la puerta trasera estaba abierta. Entre sigilosamente por la sala como un ladrón.

Ella estaba en la sala meciendo al nuevo _niño mocos,_ mientras le susurraba palabras de cariño. No pude dejar de pensar que estaba invadiendo un momento íntimo entre madre e hijo, deseé por un momento ser parte de la escena, pero lo deje pasar y aunque decidí que mejor me retiraba, no pude hacerlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí adentro?—Bella fijaba sus oscuros y furiosos ojos marrones en mi.

— ¿Quién es Bobby?—La pregunta salió de mis labios, mierda no sabía que responder; siempre me había puesto nervioso cuando Bella me miraba de esa manera, así que en lugar de responder a su pregunta o preguntarle por el niño, le dije lo primero que vino a mi mente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—Bella me miro sin entender.

—_Booby_—el niño repitió entre balbuceos, aun llorando, y señalo un oso viejo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Bella aparto renuente la mirada de mí y se acerco hasta donde estaba el peluche, lo recogió y se lo dio al niño quien empezó a morder la oreja.

— ¿Con qué ese es Bobby? —Empecé a reír histéricamente, Bella me volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido —Vaya, esta vez Alice me la jugó muy bien —me sostuve de mis rodillas mientras reía y trataba de recuperar el aire.

_Niño mocos_ empezó a reír junto conmigo llenando la habitación de su risa infantil, y dejando atrás las lagrimas que había estado tirando. Bella sonrió y lleno de besos la mejilla del bebé, quien rió más, juro que tenia una de esas risas de comercial.

Ambos, yo y el niño dejamos de reír al mismo tiempo. Me limpie las lágrimas de los ojos, voltee hacia Bella, el niño se había recostado sobre su fabuloso nuevo pecho más voluminoso mientras soltaba risitas de vez en cuando. Después de contemplar el pecho de Bella, levante mi cara hacia ella quien se mordía el labio inferior tal como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Edward… El es Matt, y él es tu hijo.

Juro que el corazón se me paro por unos segundos y volvió a latir con más fuerza. Me quedé sin responder, que le sucede a esta mujer, al soltar una bomba así como así. _Edward no empieces_ _a hiperventilar como una niñita._

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Quería primero la novia y después de muchos años de _práctica _el bebé. No quería el bebé sin la diversión de hacerlo. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste esta nueva aventura, es algo diferente a lo que he escrito, así que será todo un reto para mi. Mis planes es que sea un fic corto, pero veremos sobre la marcha dependiendo de la aceptación. **

**Si les gusto lo que leyeron y quieren que lo continué para saber que es lo que pasa o quieren que sea un fic largo, no duden en dejarme un review para saber su opinión.**

**Se que tengo fics sin terminar, pero mientras llega la inspiración dejare este fic por aquí.**

**Hay un grupo en Facebook de mis fics, el link esta en mi perfil por si quieren entrar.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Saludos. **


End file.
